


In Service Of A Queen

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coronation deserves a worthy celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Service Of A Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Season Five's _The Bear King_. Written for [Ladies Bingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "festivals and celebrations".

Red’s laughing, arms wrapped around Mulan from behind, her smile pressed to Mulan’s neck. There’s armour strewn across the floor, the scarlet fabric of Red’s cloak thrown across a chair. Mulan’s sword has come half-loose from its scabbard where she’d dropped it with uncharacteristic carelessness.

Mulan is bare from the waist up, the leather of her leggings the only fabric still on her. Red, already stripped completely, traces her fingers impatiently at Mulan’s waist as if she can’t wait to send that last scrap of clothing to the floor with the rest. 

Merida has to admit, they make one _hell_ of a sight.

She sheds her own dress quickly, naked beneath it, and Red’s pupils dilate at the sight, her hands flexing against Mulan’s hips. 

“My queen,” Mulan says, extending one arm forward. Her tone is almost solemn, almost serious, but her face is flushed with alcohol and she cannot hide the smile in her eyes.

Merida tilts her chin up, tries to look as regal as she can manage as she places her hand formally upon Mulan’s outstretched palm. Any air of royalty promptly vanishes when Mulan yanks her forwards quickly enough to tumble her to the bed, and Merida’s delighted cackle gets lost under the press of Mulan’s lips, the kiss hungry and passionate and full of joy.

The banquet rages on downstairs, drunken toasts to Merida’s coronation no doubt still filling the air. 

But this celebration is private, for just the three of them.

Mulan’s lips move to her throat, Red’s mouth finds her ear. They’re sprawled together, legs tangled, hands stroking blindly over heated flesh as they grasp at each other. Merida arches up into the slide of Mulan’s tongue across her breast, the mischievous nip of teeth against her nipple. Legs spreading wantonly as Mulan’s hand slips between them, cupping between her thighs where she’s wet and warm and _throbbing_.

Merida tries to push down against those fingers, but they move with her, never giving her the pressure she craves. “Oh, get on with it, you wicked tease,” she growls, and Mulan’s answering smile is gloriously devious.

“Whatever you wish, _Queen Merida_ ,” Red giggles, stressing her new title playfully. She presses herself bodily against Merida’s side, curled within the crook of Merida’s arm, as Mulan moves lower, kissing a path down Merida’s stomach.

It’s a good thing the festivities downstairs likely still ring out at a thunderous volume, because Merida’s shout is loud enough to echo through the entire castle when Mulan’s mouth presses against her cunt. She pushes forward fiercely with her lips, rocking Merida against the mattress with the force of it, hands holding her hips steady as Mulan fucks her mouth between Merida’s legs.

Red’s hand strokes Mulan’s hair from her face, her breath warm against Merida’s ear. “This night is about _you_ , Your Majesty,” she purrs, nuzzling at Merida’s ear. “Whatever you desire, you have only to ask.”

“Is that right?” Merida replies, voice already breathless. “Well then, as Queen I officially proclaim that if you’re not straddling my face within the next few seconds, there’ll be hell to pay!”

She can feel Mulan laugh against her cunt and, oh, that creates a very interesting kind of flutter that has Merida groaning throatily.

“As you wish, Your Highness,” Red murmurs, already shifting to her knees. Merida catches a glimpse of her teeth digging into her bottom lip, Red’s gaze full of _heat_ , and then her eyes fall shut as Red’s leg swings across her chest, the scent of sex making Merida’s mouth water.

She comes with two of Mulan’s fingers fucking her open, her lips working Merida’s clit mercilessly, the taste of Red’s pleasure across her tongue. Merida’s shaking with sensation, blood pumping through her body, sweat on her skin, feeling open and greedy and flushed with lust. But they’re only just getting started - Merida plans to show both of her lovers that when it comes to DunBroch celebrations, the festivities last _all night_.


End file.
